


Time to Himself

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [232]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Fantasy, Gen, Masturbation, NSFW, Sex Toys, dildo, double penetration fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam really, really likes cock. And with his precious time to himself, he's going to get some.He bought a new toy just for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from Tumblr.
> 
> NSFW, obviously. Masturbation, sex toys, Sam fantasizes about double penetration but it doesn't actually happen.

Sam lays back. The door’s locked, no one is going to bother him. This time is his.

Finally. He’d picked up a new toy days ago, and while it was far from his first–Sam liked playing with his ass far too much for it to be–it’s probably the biggest he’s ever had. He licks his lips in anticipation, just stroking the dildo.

It looks like a cock mostly, the material a little shiny, the dildo obviously not soft enough. But it’ll do.

Sam wants to shove it inside of himself as quick as he can, but he knows better. He knows how to make this good.

So he sets the dildo down on the bed–somewhat reluctantly, he has to admit–next to the bottle of lube, and starts by sucking two fingers into his mouth, running his tongue around them, getting them nice and wet. His eyes slide closed.

He wants to suck a cock. Even the fake cock on his bed will do. Maybe next time, he muses. Maybe next time he can start by deep-throating the fake dick. 

But not today. Today Sam has…well, not so much plans or goals, but _intentions_. And he intends to have that cock in his ass sooner rather than later.

He releases his fingers, then reaches down to pinch one nipple, hard. He groans, arching his chest into his own fingers. He lets go, then moves to the other side, switching back and forth for a few minutes, pinching and teasing his nipples until they’re aching points.

Meanwhile, his other hand teases along his stomach, his hips his inner thighs. He can’s help himself, spreading his legs, then finally moving them up, exposing his desperate, needy hole.

His cock is hard, and leaking against Sam’s stomach, but he doesn’t touch it. That’s not the focus of today, and Sam is absolutely sure he will come regardless.

He scrambles for the lube, fumbling the bottle a little as he thinks of his fingers inside of himself–it’s been too long, too damn long–but finally manages to get his fingers lubed up, and one pushing inside his hole.

It gives easily enough. As long as it’s been, his body knows this motion. His body loves it.

He plays with the one finger for a moment before switching to two, and he lets his eyes slide closed, thinking back. Way back, actually.

So many real, beautiful cocks. Not enough, never enough. He misses them, wants them bad.

He trails his free hand over the dildo. Not quite as good as the real thing–it’s not warm and alive, doesn’t shoot come–but it’ll do.

He has three fingers inside of himself. Sliding the fourth in is awkward, but Sam has to try. The dildo isn’t what anyone would consider small, or even reasonable sized. 

Finally, Sam thinks he’s ready. Has to be ready, because he cannot wait anymore, is desperate for it now, needy hole hungry for more. He lubes up the dildo and presses the head to his hole, makes himself wait a second, then pushes it in, slowly, opening himself around it.

His groans echo through the room, but he can’t help himself. It’s been so long since he’s been this full. It’s amazing, and when the toy bottoms out, Sam takes a moment, just to soak in the feeling.

He’s only ever been more full once. A guy he dated for a while–a few weeks, really, all the time they had together–who actually had done some porn and was definitely hung like it. Sam himself is quite large, but this guy had put everyone Sam knew to shame, filled him so damn well.

Sam suddenly gets the image of that man–Greg–pushing into him. Next to the dildo. 

Greg’s holding the dildo in one hand, pushing it in alongside his cock. “Need it?” he asks. “Gonna be so full, Sam, so damn full.”

Sam moans in agreement. Two cocks has always been an appealing prospect–two cocks in his ass, seems like double the fun–but _this.._

 _This would wreck him_.

Sam can’t help but smile loopily, and gives the dildo a hard thrust.

“Fuuuuck, yeah,” he mutters, repeating the action. Greg pushing into him, holding him open with the dildo. Two gigantic cocks inside him. Filling him up like he so desperately needs.

He starts pounding himself in earnest, now, giving himself the fucking he’s been waiting for, and it’s not exactly a shock that he comes from it rather quickly. Cock in his ass has always been a nearly surefire way to get Sam to come. And today proves no exception.

Come painting his stomach, dildo still seated in his ass, Sam opens his eyes and groans, long, low, satisfied.

He carefully removes the dildo and sets it aside, his ass clenching around the emptiness.

He’ll have to do this again soon, make time for it more often.

Maybe next time, the second cock can be real.


End file.
